Baby?
by zenonkarr
Summary: A baby is left at the Institute. Why is it that he only wants to be by Rogue?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. This if my first X-Men Evo fic.

"We'll be back in like a couple of hours." Kitty said dragging Rogue out of the house.

"If not sooner ah hope." The Goth muttered.

Ororo Munroe smiled. The two girls were going to see the new Spiderman movie at the Theaters. She also knew that Lance was meeting them up there. The house was somewhat peaceful. The younger kids were in the Danger Room with Mr. McCoy. Jean was on a date with Duncan, while Scott was out with Taryn. Logan was having a meeting with Professor Xavier. Evan and Kurt were at the arcade in the mall. She got to her feet when she heard the doorbell ring and answered it. "Yes?" She asked looking around. No one was there, but when she looked down she saw a young boy about only eighteen months old asleep. "Oh dear."

************************************

"That was like so mean." Kitty said.

"Come on pretty-Kitty it was just a movie." Lance told her.

"I like know but still. It should have ended like totally different."

Rogue sighed. The movie has been over for ten minutes now and they were walking back o the Institute. Mostly since Pietro, Fred, Todd, and Tabitha came by and took Lance's jeep. She thought the movie was good, but she'd never admit to it. "How did you like it Roguey?" Lance asked.

"It was okay." She said.

Kitty shook her head. "It was like way better then okay."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come in too?" Lance asked.

"Yea Rogue like threatened them kind of." Kitty giggled.

Lance raised his eyebrow at Rogue curiously. "Threatened how?"

"Ah said that if they gave Kitty an` ya any trouble had tahke off mah glove."

"Didn't know you cared."

"Ah don` just don` want ta listen ta Kitty complainin` all nahght cause ya couldn` come in without bein` attacked."

************************************

"He won't let anyone touch him, Professor." Jean said. Everyone was home at the Institute, but Kitty and Rogue.

The baby had awoken an hour after Ororo had brought him inside. He was terrified of the strange faces and hid. Everyone time someone came near him he started to cry and scream. "I say we find out who left the kid here." Logan said.

"He's cute though." Jubilee said looking at him. "Probably not even two yet and he can walk."

"Not very well, he crawled most of his way into that corner." Scott told her.

"The poor boy is probably hungry." Amara said as she and Rahne were going throw the diaper bag left with him. "There's bottles, toys, blankets, extra clothes, and tons of diapers."

"Man it would figure the kid wasn't potty trained yet." Evan groaned.

"Maybe we can warm up some milk and Jean can use her telekinesis to move the bottle towards him." Rahne suggested.

************************************

"The parade was the best part." Kitty insisted.

"No it was the bridge." Lance said.

Rogue opened the door. "Sorry Kitty but ah hafta agree with Lance on that one. It was defiantly tha bridge."

The three stepped into the common room and saw everyone just standing there. "What's like going on?" Kitty asked confused.

"That." Kurt said pointing to the baby who was now looking up at them.

"He's like so cute."

************************************

He was afraid. All those strangers around him and all he wanted was his mommy. He heard three new voices enter the room and looked up. He started to crawl out of his hiding place. For some reason he felt as if he could trust one of the girls. He crawled half way towards her and wobbly got to his feet and walked towards her.

************************************

"Well, what do you know?" Mr. McCoy said shocked. "Quite fascinating actually."

"He seems to like you Kitty." Evan said chuckling.

Kitty giggled. "Like who wouldn't."

He baby wobbled past Kitty's opened arms and clinged to Rogues legs almost causing her to fall over. Lance grabbed Rogue's arm to steady her. "What's tha deal?"

Everyone watched eyes-wide-open as the eighteen-month-old baby boy clung to Rogue's legs. "Rogue is there something you needed to tell us?" Jean asked curiously.

"Ah have no idea what yer talkin` `bout Jean."

"Why would the baby go to her and not one of us?" Scott asked confused.

"Maybe Rogue reminds him of his real mother." Jamie suggested.

"Never saw any other Goths around school besides Risty." Evan said.

"Well, how `bout one of ya get this kid away from me." Rogue pleaded. "Ah don` want ta go ta jail if this baby touches me an` ah kill him."

"Scott move behind Rogue in case she falls. Jean use your power to try and get the baby off of Rogue's legs." The professor said. He was indeed confused and didn't want to kid to touch Rogue's skin.

"This is kind of weird." Sam said.

"I'll say it is." Bobby added.

Scott stood behind Rogue getting ready to catch her if she fell. "All right Jean."

Jean nodded as she concentrated on the baby. Using her telekinesis she tried to carefully pry his little arms away from Rogue. She did successfully, but the baby wasn't happy.

************************************

He started crying being pulled away from the one he wanted to be near. He put his arms out for her to grab him, but she made no move to do so. He cried even louder wanting her arms around him to keep him safe from the evil strangers taking him away from her. The tall lady with the red hair was doing something to him to make him stay in the hair. He just wanted held and his bottle.

************************************

"Where do we put him professor?" Jean asked.

Professor Xavier began to think. "I'm not quite sure yet Jean. It's getting late and he'll have to stay here the night."

"Rogue you always wanted a guy to cling to you." Evan teased.

Rogue flashed her green eyes at him. "Don` start with me porcupine."

"There was a yard sale going on when we walked back from the Theater." Lance said speaking up. "I think I saw a crib."

"All right we'll check it out." Ororo said.

"What do we do with him until you return with it?" Jubilee asked trying to ignore the loud crying of the kid. He still had his arms stretched out towards Rogue.

Logan sighed and got out a ski mask where only the only holes is it were for the eyes. He pulled it over Rogue's head. "Keep him quiet Stripes."

"But..."

"Don` worry Rogue, we're here with you." Scott told her reassuringly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

************************************

He didn't like that guy. He was touching her and standing too close. He watched as she moved towards him and his crying began to calm down some. He held his arms out to her as she hesitated slightly and took him into her arms. He wrapped his armed around her neck with his tiny arms and started to coo.

************************************

"This isn't goin` ta work." Rogue said.

"I'll go heat him up a bottle." Jean said.

Rogue sighed as everyone had pretty much left her alone in the common room with the baby. He was quiet now and seemed kind of happy. He had his tiny arms around her neck and his head was on her shoulder. She could hear him making soft happy noises and smiled slightly. "Well, ya seem ta be tha only one not afraid of mah powers."

************************************

"It'll have to do." Ororo said looking at the crib.

"But why would he go straight to like Rogue?" Kitty asked confused.

"Jealous?" Kurt asked her.

She shook her head. "No, it's just kind of like sad."

"Well, the professor has the police coming in the morning so we can fill out the report on the child."

"I better get back home and make sure my jeep is still in one piece." Lance said giving Kitty a kiss on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow when you hear what the police have to say."

"I like will." Kitty told him.

************************************

Rogue sighed and she pulled her pillow over her head. Jean had persuaded the professor that the baby should sleep in Rogue's room since it liked her. She knew it was only cause she was jealous. The baby was whimpering and wasn't planning on stopping. Kitty had actually took her pillow and a blanket into the hallway to sleep. She got out of bed, turned on her lamp and walked towards the crib.

************************************

He couldn't stop whimpering. He couldn't see her in the small cage they put him in. He wanted to be near her and in her arms again. He didn't like the hat she wore either since it covered her face. She was pretty, just like his real mommy had been. But his real mommy was gone. He looked up when he saw her looking don at him. He whimpered some more and held his arms out. She pulled the strange hat over her face only showing her eyes. If he didn't know it was her he'd cry. She picked him up and started to cradle him.

************************************

"It's all rahght. Ya just close yer eyes an` go ta sleep now." Rogue said in a soft soothing voice. To her surprise the baby had stopped whimpering and was a lot calmer. She lied back on her bed with him against her body. She sighed as she heard quiet snores coming from him. She tried to adjust herself to get comfortable so not to wake him. She wasn't under the covers but she didn't mind that much. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

************************************

He opened his eyes and saw she was still with him. He was also starting to get hungry and whimpered some. She moaned and turned her head and her body side ways. He crawled towards her and nestled against her bare skin of her stomach, which was showing. He knew she'd feed him when she woke up.

************************************

"Keety vake up." Kurt said.

Kitty fluttered her eyes and looked at Kurt. "Where like am I?"

"The hallway."

"Oh that's like right." She said standing up with his help. "That baby like wouldn't stop whimpering and I like moved out here to sleep." She moved back into her room and gasped. "Kurt..."

Kurt bamfed into the room and gasped as well. Rogue was sleeping peacefully on top of her covers with the baby. But that's not why they were shocked. The baby had his body against Rogue's stomach. His face against her skin. "Do you think he's like..."

"Only one vay to find out." Kurt said slowly moving towards Rogue and the baby. He moved his hand to touch the baby.

************************************

He senses something wrong. He opened his eyes and saw the blue guy going to touch him. He started crying loudly causing the blue dude to fall backwards. The girl had woke up now.

************************************

"Kurt what are ya doin` in here?" She asked holding the baby close to her as he started to calm down again.

"He vas touching your skin."

"What?!"

"It's like true. You were asleep and his head was like against your stomach touching your like skin."

"What happened?" Scott asked running into the room followed by the professor.

"That baby can touch Rogue vithout gettin hurt." Kurt said.

"Is this true Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Ah don` know. Ah was asleep." She said taking off the ski mask.

************************************

She had finally took off that hat. He reached his tiny hand up to touch her face. He saw her close her eyes and then slowly open them. He cooed and snuggled against her chest.

************************************

"Ah can touch him." Rogue said trying not to cry.

"This must be why he trusts you the most Rogue. He knew you could touch him." Scott said grinning.

"Well, he's probably like hungry." Kitty said.

"And needs a diaper change." Kurt added holding his nose.


	2. chapter 2

Rogue had finished changing his diaper and putting some new clothes on him as she carried him downstairs with Kitty and Kurt behind her to give him a bottle. "Rogue where's the ski mask?" Jean asked.

"Ah don` need it."

"Ze baby can touch Rogue vithout her absorbing him." Kurt said.

"That's great news." Bobby said smiling.

"Ah guess so." She said moving him to her hip as she opened the refrigerator and took out the milk.

"I'll get it for you." Evan said grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag and poured some milk in it and put it in the microwave for forty-five seconds. "Um... how do you check if it's warm enough and not too hot?"

"You like dab it on your arm." Kitty said doing so. "Perfect." She said handing it to Rogue.

"Thanks ya two." She said moving the baby once again and put the bottle in his mouth.

*******************************

He put his tiny hands around it as much as he could and drank the milk. He was happy he was in her arms again and she didn't have on that funny hat. If he had found someone that looked so much like his mommy, maybe he would find someone that looked a lot like his daddy too.

*******************************

The doorbell rang and the students looked up. "That would be the police." Ororo said going to answer the door.

The professor moved as he went into the entry hall where Ororo was letting the two police officers in. "Good morning officers."

"Good morning Professor Xavier." One said tilting his hat at hi. "You said you had a baby here?"

"Yes, he was left on our doorstep yesterday evening."

"Well, we got some good news and some bad news about the child and it's parents." The second officer said.

"Better let them say the good news first Chuck." Logan said.

"Um... where is the baby?"

"He's having a bottle now." Ororo said.

"Well, we did discover who he is. His name is Colin Mandrake and he's eighteen-months-old. His parent's names are Michael and Celina."

"And where are they?"

The officers both looked at each other. "They came to the station yesterday after you made your phone call to us. Said they left they're child in the care of some people at the Xavier Institute. Told us everything we needed to know about him. We tried to get more out of them like why they left him but they drove us. Here's the bad news. They died in a car accident last night and the baby has no living relatives."

"That's terrible!" Ororo gasped.

"Yes and we have two choices for you. To give us the baby and we'll place him in an orphanage or you can adopt the baby."

The professor sighed. They were too busy and had too much of dangerous lives to keep the baby around, but thought about one of his students. The untouchable girl who could touch the baby without harming it. "Do we get time to think this over?"

"Of course. We'll give you a week." The first one said handing some envelopes to him. "His parents gave these to us.

Logan opened them and stared in shock what was in the huge manila envelopes. Three of them were full of hundred dollar bills, two were full of coupons for food and diapers, and one had a letter with a picture. "Now I know why the baby went straight to Rogue." He said showing the picture to Ororo and the professor.

In it was a happy looking couple and the baby. The woman had on Goth make-up and a white stripe in her hair. The father was tall, lean, and had light blonde hair almost white. "Know who this reminds me of." Ororo said.

"Yes, Pietro Maximoff." Professor Xavier said.


	3. chapter 3

"So the baby went straight to Rogue?" Pietro asked.

Lance nodded his head. "Almost knocked her down too. The police were showing up this morning for them to give a report."

"Can we go see the little baby?" Todd asked jumping around. "Please, oh please, oh please."

Fred chuckled. "Sure can't we Lance?"

Lance shrugged. "Let me give Kitty a call and make sure the baby is still there."

"Kind of weird if you ask me. I mean Rogue can't touch so why would the baby go to the untouchable?" Tabitha asked.

"Beats me, all I know is that it wouldn't go to anyone else. And when they moved the baby away from her he cried."

*******************************

Kurt bamfed over when he heard the phone ring. "Ja?"

"Can I speak to Kitty?"

Kurt made a face. "Sure hold on." He said handing the phone to Kitty.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey pretty-Kitty. How are you this morning?"

She giggled. "Like hi Lance. I'm doing totally well."

"Listen the fellows want to know if they can see the baby. If he's still there."

"Yea he's like still here. His parents died in a car accident last night according to the police. We have all the information we need on him too."

"Good, well hey we'll be over in fifteen minutes all right?"

"Yea he should be done with his bottle by then." Kitty said. "Like bye."

"Bye."

"What did Lance want?" Rogue asked.

"He's coming over and like bringing the Brotherhood too."

"What?!"

"They want to see little Colin."

"They do know that they can't touch him right?" Jean asked.

"I mean even if Rogue is holding him we still can't near her." Scott said slightly disappointed.

"Well, here's everything the police left us." Ororo said entering the kitchen with the professor and Logan.

"Stripes I think you better have a look at this picture here. It's of little Colin and his parents. Explains why he likes you so much." Logan said going near her and handed her the picture, but with his fingers he covered the father.

"Hey how come he can go near Rogue without the baby crying?" Evan asked.

"Well, Mr. Logan is like the closest to Rogue here and Colin might think that it's his grandfather." Kitty giggled.

"Grandpa Logan sounds kind of funny." Rahne said giggling along with everyone else.

Logan let out a low growl. "All right enough of that."

"Ah thought ya said tha father was in this picture too?" Rogue asked him looking up.

Logan sighed. "The father is in the picture and after this kid sees who looks like him then I'll show it to you." He said taking the picture back.

"How do we know he'll ever see him?" Bobby asked.

"The Brotherhood is coming right?"

Kitty nodded as she heard the doorbell. "That's them right now."

"Then he'll see him."

"Wait the father looks like one of the Brotherhood?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure I like the thought of the baby near any of them." Scott added.

"Not really yer choice now is it Scott?" Rogue asked adjusting the burp rag on her shoulder, put Colin over her shoulder and rubber his back until he burped.

*******************************

"Now behave or try to okay." Lance said.

"Jeez not like we're going to blow the place up." Tabitha said.

"Speaking of your own trademark of blowing stuff up." Pietro said.

"Come on in." Kitty said opening the door for them. "Colin just finished his bottle."

"So where's the little baby?" Todd asked looking around.

"You're acting like you've never seen a baby before." Pietro told him.

"I have a weakness for cute little babies okay. Just like you have a weakness for cute girls."

"Rogue come in here please and bring Colin too."

"Fahne but if they mahke him cry ah'll hurt `em." Rogue's voice warned from the kitchen.

*******************************

She took him back into her arms and carried him out of the room where all the people were. He didn't know why he let that one big guy near her but he seemed alright and he didn't seem like he was trying to take her from him. She held him where he saw some new strangers. One was from yesterday. He looked up and saw a guy that looked like his daddy. he started to coo and held his arms out to him.

*******************************

"Must mean the guy that looks like his father." Kitty said.

"But which one looks lahke his father." Rogue asked.

"Put him on the floor Stripes and let him show you." Logan said.

Rogue shrugged and set Colin on the ground. He looked up at her and hugged her legs and hid behind her shyly before he did anything.

"What's going on?" Scott asked entering the room and saw Colin hiding behind Rogue.

"One of them look like his father, but he's being like too shy to show us who." Kitty said.

*******************************

He saw the guy he didn't trust enter the room. He looked up at his mother-look-a-like and crawled towards his father-look-a-like. The tall guy with the white hair. He moved sat in front of his legs and put his arms up to him.

*******************************

"Whoa what's this mean?" Pietro asked confused.

Logan chuckled. "Means you remind him of his father." He said showing Rogue the picture.

"Oh mah gawd. Ya do look lahke his father." She said moving towards him and showed him the picture.

Pietro's eyes widened and grinned. "So Rogue does this mean we're meant to be together?"

Scott glared at him. "Hands off her Maximoff."

Pietro returned the glare as he picked up Colin. "Don't see the baby liking you any time soon."

*******************************

He cooed loudly and giggled when he picked him up. He moved his hand out and touched his face and then touched her face. He put his arms out for him to take him now and she did. He nestled in her arms happily.

*******************************

"He can touch you, yo?" Todd asked shocked.

"Yea ah know it's weird but ah can touch him without hurtin` him." She said.

"Well, we know someone who will make a great mother when she's older. " Pietro grinned.

"Yea meanin` ah'll hafta fahnd a guy ah can touch without absorbin` him."


	4. chapter 4

"Nah just keep this kid around for yourself." Pietro said.

"Rogue's too young to have a kid." Jean said.

"Coming from someone who thought the kid was really Rogue's." Evan said ignoring the evil glare Jean had shot him.

"He's cute, yo." Todd said looking at him. "Do I get to be his uncle?"

Rogue and Pietro exchanged looks. "Okay ah'm goin` ta put him in his stroller an` tahke him fer a walk now."

"Where's you get the stroller from?" Fred asked.

"I walked back over this morning to the house that was having the yard sale yesterday and got the stroller and a crib. They didn't have a changing table though." Ororo said.

"Need some company?" Kurt asked.

"No it's okay. Ah think ah can tahke Colin on his walk by mahself." Rogue said smiling as she left.

************************************

"So are we going to like keep him?" Kitty asked.

The Professor didn't know how to answer this. "We're not sure yet Kitty. We're thinking of this being a trial run on if we keep Colin or not. For all we know he may be the only person Rogue can touch without getting hurt."

"But also having a baby around is a lot of responsibility, too much for one person." Logan said.

"I'll come over and help if I had to." Pietro said.

"I think we need to have him be able to trust the rest of us." Scott said. "I mean if Rogue gets sick we can't have Colin around her."

"So we'll take him to our house, yo." Todd said.

"I don't think I like the idea of Colin near of you unless we're around or Rogue." Evan said.

************************************

Rogue sighed as she checked on Colin in his stroller. His head was back and his eyes were roaming looking at everything around him. For once she felt happy, being able to touch someone, plus he was super cute. "Well, what do we have here?" A male voice asked.

Rogue stopped and saw Duncan Matthews and a couple of his friends. "Jean's at tha Institute if yer lookin` fer her."

"Maybe we were looking for you."

"Ah doubt it."

"So a baby. Guess that explains all that extra weight you've been putting on. So who's the father of him? Wait let me guess Summers?"

One of his friends laughed. "Yea right. Summers don't go near the Goth when he's got someone like Taryn to keep him happy."

"Would ya just let us pass?" She asked getting annoyed and didn't want to do something she'd really regret for the rest of her life.

"Not until you tell us who the father is."

************************************

Colin looked up and around his mother-look-a-like and saw some big guys. He didn't like them at all. They scared him. He started to whimper. She moved around his stroller, unbuckled him and picked him up. He wrapped his tiny arms around her scared.

************************************

Pietro began to get bored with the X-Men arguing with them and quickly took off out of the front door. He headed in the direction Rogue took Colin and stopped quickly when he saw Duncan and some of his jock friends bother her. His anger raised her he casually walked over. "Problem here, Rogue?"

"No they were just leavin` rahght?" She asked glaring at them.

One of Duncan's friends covered his eyes. "Oh no the Glare of the Goth."

"You know we won't leave until you tell us what we want to know." Duncan said. "Whose the father of your 'ugly' baby there."

Before Duncan could stop him a fist hit his face causing him to stumble back. He quickly put his hand up to his bleeding nose. "What the fuck?"

"Don't ever call my baby ugly." Pietro growled as he put his arm around Rogue.

************************************

Colin cooed happily and touched Pietro's face. He did what he couldn't do and hurt one of the mean people. He was also near her, which made him happier.

************************************

"Whatever, let's get out of here." Duncan said as they walked off.

"Thanks Pietro ah owe ya one."

Pietro shook his head. "Don't worry about it Rogue. He deserved it and besides he kind of his my kid since he thinks I'm his dad and that your his mom."

"Ah guess so." Rogue said smiling at him.

Pietro gulped softly as he looked at Rogue. She was always beautiful but with holding the baby she looked like some sort of Goddess. He slowly leaned towards her as she leaned towards him. Both of they're eyes closed as they're lips neared.

"Hey are you guys okay!" Kitty asked running towards them followed by the Brotherhood and half of the X-Men.

"Damn." Pietro said under his breath as Rogue and he quickly put some distance between them.

"Yea we're fahne why?"

"Duncan stopped by with a bloody nose." Lance said grinning. "Nice going Pietro."

"Well, next time he calls my baby 'ugly' he'll get a lot worse." He said still angry mostly at them coming at a bad time.


	5. chapter 5

****

~Authors Note~

Why would they need a DNA test done?

"Maybe next time you'll leave Rogue alone." Scott said angrily.

"Scott just go to another room or something." Jean said testily as she handed Duncan an ice pack.

"Just was curious on who the father of the Goth's baby was." He grumbled. "Didn't think it would be Maximoff."

"It's not and it's not even her baby Duncan. It was left on our porch and he only lets Rogue and Pietro hold him for some reason."

"So she didn't get pregnant?"

"No she didn't get pregnant." She said shaking her head.

"Wow, well okay but it still gave Maximoff no right to punch me. When I see him later I'll kill that guy."

"I'll have a talk with both of them."

"Just curious Jean, but why did Maximoff call it his baby?"

Jean looked at him. "He said that?"

Duncan nodded. "Yea, he did."

****************************************

Evan grumbled angrily as he moved away from the door. "Maximoff is dead."

"Why what like happened?" Rahne asked.

"Duncan and his pals were harassing Rogue with Colin and Pietro came over. Duncan said something and he punched him." Scott said.

"Whoa why could he do that?" Roberto asked curiously.

Evan shrugged. "All I know if that Duncan's in there telling Jean that Pietro said Colin was his baby. I am not letting him anywhere near Rogue or Colin."

****************************************

"Well, I'm like sure he'll like leave you guys alone." Kitty said smiling. "Scott was pretty angry when he found out that Duncan was harassing Rogue."

"Yea even the bitch was angry too." Tabitha added.

Rogue giggled slightly. "She's probably angry cus her perfect boy-toy has a possibly broken nose." She adjusted Colin on her hip. "Did ya want ta come with us ta finish our walk?"

"Sure..." Pietro said but was cut off.

"We totally would." Kitty said beaming. Rogue looked at the ground. The invitation was just for Pietro, not everyone else in the world.

****************************************

Colin looked up at her and saw her looking down. He cooed and touched her nose and smiled widely. She smiled back at him and leaned over and kissed his forehead. He knew she and the guy were going to kiss but those other people showed up. He hoped they would kiss soon, and then he'd be a lot happier.

****************************************

Pietro looked up at the sky. "Well, looks like it's going to rain and don't want Colin to get wet." He said taking him from Rogue.

"Yea we better head back an` with luck Duncan an` his friends are gone."

"Actually just Duncan showed up." Lance said. "Well his friends were outside the gate, but they won't try anything. I'll make sure of it."

"Vell let's go back. Colin probably need his diaper changed." Kurt said.

"Did ya want ta do tha honors?" Rogue teased the others.

"Um...." They said looking at each other.

Pietro chuckled. "Come on Rogue. I'll help you change his diaper. Just tell me what to do though." He said putting Colin back into the stroller.

"This should be interesting, yo. Should we ask to borrow Daniel's video camera, yo?" Todd asked chuckled.


	6. chapter 6

They returned to the Institute to find Duncan's friends were gone but Duncan was still there. Rogue took Colin out of his stroller and motioned for Pietro to follow her. He nodded as they quietly walked passed the common room where Jean and Duncan were talking. "Hold it right there." Jean's voice said.

Pietro groaned. "Great just what we need."

"Just don` start anythin` in front of Colin." Rogue told him as they entered the room.

"Maximoff you are so dead." Duncan growled getting to his feet.

Rogue stood in front of Pietro holding Colin in her arms. "Yer not goin` ta touch him ya hear."

"Rogue why would Pietro say that Colin is his baby and he doesn't belong to either of you?" Jean asked her.

"I said it because your little boy-toy there was harassing Rogue about the baby. And it seems like it should belong to Rogue and I since we're the only ones he likes."

"Well he lahkes Logan." Rogue told him. "Now if ya`ll would excuse us Colin needs his diaper changed.

Pietro smirked at Duncan who was about to go over and punch him but Jean held him back as he followed Rogue upstairs. "So are you allowed to have guys in your bedroom?"

Rogue shrugged. "Does it matter? Ah mean yer tha only one who can hold Colin besides me."

"Am I the only one who can come near you while your holding him too?" He asked standing in front of her now.

"Well, it depends on if ya count Logan."

He pretended to pout. "And I wanted to feel special."

"Ya are special Pietro. Besides you an` Logan no one else can come near me if ah'm holdin` Colin."

"Guess you'll just have to take him with you to school when it started up again."

"Yea tha love an` joyous fun is over in two weeks, seems a long tahme away since it just started on Friday."

"Do you think the professor will let you keep him?"

Rogue sighed and looked into Colin's beautiful blue eyes. "Ah hope so. Ah mean ah don` care if he's tha only person ah'm ever goin` ta be able ta touch. If he is than ah don` want anyone ta take him.

Pietro put his arm around Rogue's shoulder as she sniffled lightly. "I'll make sure no one takes him from you Rogue, or from us."

***********************************************

Colin looked up and saw her slightly crying. He whimpered a bit and held his arms up to her. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him picking him up. He still needed a diaper change, but he wanted to make sure she'd stop crying first otherwise he'd start crying too.

***********************************************

"See he loves you Rogue. I don't think the professor is that heartless to take him away from you."

"Ah hope yer right." She said leaning her head against him as he took his hand and rubbed her shoulder. "Come on ya still need ta change his diaper, sugar."

Pietro groaned as Rogue laid Colin back on her bed. "This is going to be hell.

She quickly put her finger to his lips. "No cussin` in front of tha baby."

He smiled and kissed her finger causing her to blush. "All right, now let's begin."

***********************************************

"Where are they?" Evan asked.

"Probably changing Colin's diaper." Kurt said. "Relax Evan."

"How can I relax? I don't want him near Rogue."

"Hey it's not like Pietro would ever hurt her, yo." Todd said angrily. "She was part of our family before she came to yours."

"Yea and you guys all lied to her too." Scott said heading near the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked.

"To check and make sure Rogue is okay."

Fred moved quickly despite his weight in front of the door. "Leave her alone. She can finally touch someone without hurting them and you guys all want to ruin it."

"We like don't want to ruin it for her." Kitty insisted.

"Then let her have some time to herself with Colin and Pietro." Tabitha said.

"Anything but with Maximoff." Evan grumbled and sat back down in a huff.

***********************************************

"Ya did a good job." Rogue said smiling.

"Yea I did, didn't I?" Pietro asked smiling.

"Ya got some baby powder on yer fahce." She giggled as she moved her gloves hand to wipe it off.

Pietro shuddered slightly at Rogue's touch. Even if she had on her gloves it was as if she didn't at times. He put his hand up and took her hand into his. "Rogue.. I never got the chance to tell you before you left us that I..." He said moving towards her.

Rogue instantly moved near him. She knew she would end up hurting him, but it was like some sort of magnetic field pulling them together. His lips touched hers and they both waited for her powers to kick in. When they didn't they deepened the kiss. Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body as she put her arms around her neck.


	7. chapter 7

Colin cooed softly as they kissed. He was glad it was finally happening and she could touch someone other then him. He kicked up his legs and moved his arms giggling.

******************************************

Rogue and Pietro slowly broke away from the kiss. "Wow."

"I'll say." He said touching her cheek with his bare hand. "Looks like Colin's not the only one you can touch Roguey."

"Ah guess so." She said softly as she looked at Colin and smiled. "He seems ta be happy."

"Of course his new sort-of parents just kissed." Pietro said wrapping his arms around her. "Now if we could talk the professor into letting you keep him here."

"Ah hope he'll agree ta it. Ah mean ah know we got a trial run fer tha week, but it mahght go by too quickly." Rogue told him.

"Guess if he doesn't agree to let us keep Colin we can run away. Just the three of us."

"He'd fahnd us the minute we use our powers."

"Well you don't have to worry about that any more." Pietro said nuzzling her neck. "But I'll have a problem not using my speed."

"Ah'm sure ah can convince ya not ta use it." She said picking up Colin.

******************************************

Colin giggled and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and cooed happily. He used his hands to touch his face. He kissed Colin's forehead lightly. Colin yawned quietly and rested his head on her shoulder wanting another nap.

******************************************

"Looks like it's nap time again." Pietro chuckled.

"Ah lahke that idea." She said walking to her bed and set Colin down gently. "He won` sleep in tha crib." She said sitting next to him.

Pietro smiled and moved to Rogue's bed and sat down on the other side of Colin. "Non one said we couldn't take a nap right?"

Rogue returned a smile. "Not ta mah knowledge." She said as she laid on her side next to Colin.

Using his powers Pietro quickly shut the door and laid down on the other side of Colin. He raised his hand and pushed the white strand of hair out of Rogue's eyes. "We'll make this work."

"Ah hope so." She said.

Pietro removed Rogue's gloves from her hands and set them on the small table next to him. He reached over Colin's small body and took her bare hand into his. "No matter what it will work out for the best."

Rogue smiled as she looked at Colin. He moved his body so he was pressed up against Rogue. Pietro took his opportunity to move closer and also moved Colin towards him a bit so Rogue wouldn't fall off the bed. He whimpered a bit but didn't wake up. He retook Rogue's hand having both of they're arms over Colin slightly and fell asleep this way.

******************************************

Scott sighed. "It doesn't take that long to change a diaper." He muttered sneaking upstairs passed the Brotherhood and knocked lightly on Rogue's bedroom door. When no one answered he got worried and opened it slightly. A small gasp escaped from his lips. Rogue and Pietro were asleep on he bed with Colin between them. Rogue's gloves had been removed and she was hold one of Pietro's hands. He couldn't believe it, nor did he want to.

"What are you doing in here, bub?" Logan asked quietly from behind.

"They're.... She...."

"We know Rogue can touch Pietro. Chuck felt it and we came to check on them and found them this way." He said leading Scott out of the room and quietly reclosed the door. "Let them sleep."

"But it's Pietro. He's the enemy."

"Yea to some of you, but to Rogue he's someone she can touch without hurting. You ruin this for her and I'll make you regret it."

"We're not giving Colin to the orphanage are we?" Scott asked.

Logan shook his head. "Not a chance and don't go blurting around to everyone either. We're pretending this is a trial run. Chuck already called and said we were keeping him."

"And if Rogue's being able to touch him is only temporarily?"

"Don't matter."


	8. chapter 8

****

~Authors Note~

Munching on a sugar topped cookie that was put into a sundae. 'Thanks FeatherQuill, very tasty.'

Scott grumbled as he went back downstairs. "Where did you go?" Lance asked angrily.

"To check on my teammate, problem with that?"

"Yea cause our teammate is up there with yours."

"Yea well as soon as they wake up I'm personally kicking him out of this house."

"You will like not." Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kitty they're both sleeping up there in Rogue's bed with Colin between them."

"So."

"So she doesn't have to gloves on."

"So she can touch Colin vithout them." Kurt said.

"Yea and it seems like she can also touch Maximoff without them."

"What?!" Evan asked running upstairs before the Brotherhood could stop him and ran into Rogue's room with his eyes wide open. He was about to yell, but a hand quickly clamped over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it, yo." Todd said angrily.

Evan pushed Todd off of him as Tabitha went to the room, smiled at the picture, and quietly shut the door. "Downstairs now." She hissed as she threatened to make a bomb.

Evan grumbled and went downstairs where everyone but Scott was glaring at him. "I don't trust him."

"Look Rogue can finally like touch someone without hurting them so I say let it be." Kitty said leaning against Lance.

"But it's Maximoff."

"So vhat. You've had your differences just be happy for Rogue." Kurt added.

*************************************

Colin's eyes slowly opened. He smiled as the girl and guy were still next to him, with him being in the middle and they were both holding hands. He started babbling a bit and laid back down closer to the girl.

*************************************

Rogue opened her eyes when she felt someone sleeping against her. She looked and saw Colin and smiled. She looked next to Colin and saw Pietro. She squeezed his hand a bit as he squeezed back and opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful."

She blushed. "Hey yerself."

"Time to get up yet?"

She shook her head slightly. "Don` think ah could if ah wanted ta."

Pietro chuckled and brought Rogue's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "So what do you think everyone's reaction will be?"

"Ah don` know, but ah don` care either. Ah'm just happy."

"Good you should be."


	9. chapter 9

"Professor, I disagree." Scott said.

"So do I." Evan added.

"Well it seems like your both over-ruled." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. "Stripes is happy and if you two try to ruin it I'll get angry."

"How can you side with them?" Evan asked shocked.

"He's not siding with Pietro, he's siding with Rogue." Ororo told her nephew.

"Oh no, not you too Auntie O." Evan groaned putting his head in her hands.

"Guess you two are just stuck with us hanging out here more often." Lance said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Kitty who smiled.

"And maybe Colin will like get used to other people besides Rogue and Pietro."

"He seems to trust Logan." Rahne said thinking of the grandfather bit earlier that morning.

"The kid probably thinks I don't pose as a threat to Rogue." Logan said.

"So we all do?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps Colin feels like someone may have tried to take his parents away from him, and with his parents being gone, he's learning to adapt for Rogue and Pietro being his new parents." Mr. McCoy stated.

"That would make sense." Bobby said.

******************************************

"So now what?" Pietro said moving a strand of white hair out of Rogue's eyes.

"Not sure just yet. Colin's sleepin` an` ah don` want ta wake him."

Pietro nodded his head slightly. "Who would have thought of you and me being together?"

Rogue giggled. "Ah know, ah just can` wait ta see everyone's faces when they fahnd out."

"Hey as long as Logan is on our side they won't say anything bad."

Rogue nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yea just as long as ya don` plan on hurtin` mah feelin`s then ah guess yer sahfe."

"Oh you guess I'm safe?"

"Yea ah guess." She teased.

******************************************

Colin opened his eyes and saw that they were awake. He cooed loudly and giggled as he wiggled his arms and legs. She picked him up and held her close to her body as he gave her a tiny hug with his tiny arms.

******************************************

"Ah guess ah should heat ya up a bottle rahght?"

Pietro chuckled. and kissed Colin's forehead and then kissed Rogue's cheek. "You heat him up the bottle and I'll change his diaper."

Rogue smirked. "Will ya be all rahght alone?"

"Yea, I think I can handle it." He said taking Colin from her.

Rogue looked at him and then at Colin. "Fahne, but if ya need any help call me."

"No problem, and we'll be done as soon as we're done." Pietro said grabbing her arm before she left with his free arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Rogue returned the kiss and slowly broke away. "Now this ah can get used ta."

"You better."


	10. chapter 10

Rogue entered the kitchen and all eyes fell on her. "What?"

"Where's Colin and Pietro?" Lance asked.

"They're both upstairs. Pietro is changin` his diaper an` ah was goin` ta mahke him a bottle."

"Oh."

"How was your nap Stripes?" Logan asked.

"It was nahce." She said slightly blushing.

Kitty couldn't contain herself any loner and squealed loudly. "Now we can like double date."

"Uh.. we'll talk `bout that later Kitty." Rogue said getting out a pot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to heat it up.

Evan sighed. "Rogue it's not true is it?"

"Is what not true?"

"You and Pietro being together."

"Ah.. really don` know. Why do ya ask?"

"Cause I..."

"Okay the two most handsome guys in the world have arrived." Pietro's voice said.

Evan muttered angrily under his breath and glared at Pietro as he entered the kitchen. "Great timing."

"Five more minutes an` his bottle will be done." Rogue said setting the bottle of milk into the warm water inside the pan.

"Good, cause this little guy is hungry." Pietro said coming towards her.

Rogue smiled and took Colin out of his hands. "Were you good for him?"

************************************

Colin cooed happily and have her a hug. He had spotted his bottle being warmed up and smiled. Good, he was getting hungry.

************************************

"Of course he was good." Pietro said kissing Rogue on her cheek.

Scott went to go yell at him, when Fred got in his way and blocked his view. "So does this mean we get to buy him a lot of toys?"

Rogue and Pietro exchanged a look. "We're not sure yet Freddy." Rogue told him.

"Yea, depends on if we can keep the little guy."

"What do you mean by 'we' Pietro?" Evan asked angrily.

"Well, I'm like his father and Rogue is like his mother."

"Like hell you are!"

"Evan!" Ororo scolded.

"Look, I don't want you anywhere near Rogue or Colin understand?" He said angrily standing right in front of Pietro now ignoring his aunt and everyone else.

"I don't think you have any right to tell me who I can and can't be around Daniels." Pietro said getting angry now. "And maybe I should be the one saying I want you to stay away from Rogue and Colin.

Rogue took the bottle out of the pot and turned off the stove. Checking the milk on her arm, it was perfect and she gave it to Colin who began to drink it. "Evan listen..."

"No you listen Rogue. I don't trust him and Scott doesn't either."

"An` ah do so ah don` think yer vote counts." She told him angrily. "Ya so much of touch Pietro, either of you." She said glancing at Scott. "Ah can guarantee that ya`ll be sorry."


	11. chapter 11

Scott mumbled angrily as he took his seat. 'Scott calm down.' Jean told him in his mind.

'How can I calm down if **_he's_** going to be around her?'

'From the looks of it your jealous Scott Summers.' Scott watched Jean leave the kitchen. He sighed knowing he had ruined his chances with Jean for a while.

Rogue walked into the living room with Colin who was still drinking his bottle and saw Jean sulking in the corner. "Ya all rahght?"

Jean turned. "Yea just fine."

"Ah'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Ya an` Scott are fahghtin` cause of me."

Jean sighed. "It's not your fault Rogue."

"Yes it is." She said sitting on the couch opposite end of Jean. "If ah hadn` joined up with ya`ll than tha two of ya would have been together."

Jean shook her head. "No Duncan and Taryn would find a way to keep us apart."

"Well, ah'm still sorry."

****************************************

Colin looked from Rogue to the other girl. She didn't seem that bad now since she wasn't yelling at her for once. He glanced at a strange object on the small table that had a lot of buttons on it.

****************************************

"I think you both owe Stripes and Pietro here an apologize." Logan said.

"I'll apologize to Rogue, but not to Maximoff." Evan said.

"Same." Scott said too.

"You guys were like totally rude though." Kitty said.

"Yea well he's the one stealing Rogue from all of us." Evan said angrily.

"I'm not stealing Rogue from anyone." Pietro said.

"Yea right." Scott said. "And another thing...."

They heard two screams coming from the other room and everyone ran in. "What's wrong?" Lance asked.

Jean pointed to the remote control that was now between her and Rogue. "That."

"The remote?" Fred asked.

"It was on tha coffee table just a few seconds ago." Rogue said.

"Maybe you girls are seeing things." Logan said.

"But it's true." They both insisted.

"Like look..." Kitty said.

They watched the remote floated into the air. "Jean..." Scott started.

"That's not me."

The remote came towards Rogue and Colin. "If I'm not mistaken I believe Colin is doing this." Ororo said.

"What?"

"Ya mean he's a mutant? But he's too young ta have powers isn` he?"

"I suggest we run this by Hank." Logan said.


	12. chapter 12

"These results are quite extraordinary." Hank said checking out his lab report a couple of hours later. "According to this besides being immune to Rogue's power, Colin also posses a strong Telekinesis."

"Does this mean his parents were mutants too?" Pietro asked.

Hank, Pietro, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, Professor Xavier, Jean, and Colin were all located in the med lab. The other students were in the common room or kitchen waiting the results of the tests.

"Not necessarily." Logan said.

"My parents weren't mutants and neither is my sister." Ororo said.

"Yea no on in my family was either." Jean said.

"Well count my family out, except for my mother but I never knew her."Pietro said.

"Ah don` know if any of mah family were mutants or not." Rogue said looking at the ground.

Pietro put his arm around her. "It's okay Rogue. We'll find your parents one day."

*****************************

Colin cooed as he lifted his tiny arms up to her. she smiled and picked him up. He gave her a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

*****************************

"Gross." Rogue laughed.

The others startred laughing. "Perhaps we can talk to the police and see if they can bring up any type of files on his real parents like their past history." Pietro suggested.

"But if we talk ta tha police so soon they mahght think we're plannin` n givin` him up so quickly."

Logan glanced at the Professor who nodded. "Stripes we got something to tell you and Speedy."

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"We've decided to keep Colin and welcome him into our family." Ororo said smiling.

Rogue's green eyes widened. "Are ya`ll serious? We're not givin` Colin up fer adoption?"

"It's true Rogue." The professor said smiling at her. "With Colin around perhaps we can extract some of his cells to create a serum for the other students so they're immune to your powers as well, or from Pietro."

"Take as much as you want." Pietro said grinning.

"Now it might be able to help you control your powers so we don't need the serum." Hank said.

*****************************

"What's taking so long?" Evan asked close to pacing.

"Chill out dude." Kurt said. "Let them vrun ze tests."

"Come on Evan, Kurt's right. We can't do anything until Hank's done." Scott added.


	13. chapter 13

All the teens stood up as Rogue, Pietro, Colin, Logan, Hank, Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Jean entered the living room. "Well?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Welcome the newest and the youngest member of the X-Men, kids." Logan said.

"What?!"

"We're not givin` him ta adoption. Tha professor says ah could keep Colin." Rogue said grinning.

"That's great news." Todd said practically bouncing off the walls. "I'm an uncle!"

"Uh.. Todd dude who said you were an uncle?" Pietro asked confused.

"Well Brotherhood, and we're all like Brothers and you're kind of like Colin's new father so I'm kind of his uncle, yo."

"Vow! Zat kind of made sense." Kurt said.

"Kind of scary if you ask me." Evan said with his arms folded over his chest. "This doesn't mean Maximoff is moving in here does it?"

"No, but he can come visit whenever he wishes." Ororo said mostly to Pietro who grinned.

"Meaning he'll never leave." Scott said as Jean shot him a look.

"Scott, I think it's good that Rogue can finally touch someone without hurting them, even if it is a member of the Brotherhood."

"But Jean..."

"Now no arguing, we can all discuss this later." Xavier said seeing Colin yawn.

***********************************

He was happy he was going to stay with them. He knew he could get used the other people living there, but he didn't like those two boys. He yawned tiredly as he nestled in her arms sucking his thumb,.

***********************************

Rogue looked down and smiled. "Looks lahke it's nap tahme."

Pietro looked at Rogue and smiled. "Come on I'll help you put him down for his nap."

Evan and Scott went to object but Logan shot both boys a deadly look.

~Authors Note~ hm.. maybe if he the son of Pietro and Rogue from the future. any other suggestions of who Colin could be besides cute? ^_^


	14. chapter 14

****

~Authors Note~

Just curious but for those flamers out there, why all of the sudden start now? And what confused most of you one that one chapter?

Rogue set Colin down in the middle of her bed and covered him up with one of her blankets. She stood back as Pietro put his arm around her shoulder. "You'd make a good mother you know that."

Rogue blushed. "Ya really think so?"

"Most defiantly." He said kissing her cheek.

"Ah hope this bein` able ta touch him last forever."

"What about being able to touch me?" He asked.

Rogue smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ah hope that lasts forever too. "

"Me too." He said smiling as he held her closer.

**********************************

"So we should defiantly go and buy like a bunch of things for him." Kitty suggested.

"Yes some clothes, more bottles, diapers, some toys, maybe even a baby blanket." Jean added.

"Why are we making a big deal out of this?" Scott asked finally speaking up. "It's a baby like any other baby out there."

Lance glared at him. "Maybe because this baby is the first human contact Rogue has ever been able to have all her life without hurting someone."

"And if it's just temporary? Then what? He'd have to get rid of the baby because it would bring too much painful memories towards her." Evan said.

Logan let out a soft growl. "We're not getting rid of the kid. If Rogue loses her ability to touch him and Speedy we'll figure something out."

"Why bring him into this though?" Scott asked. "He's just going to cause trouble around here."

"You like didn't make this big of a deal when Lance and I started dating." Kitty said putting her hands on her hips and glared at Scott.

****

~authors note2~

sorry it's short, going to visit my mother in the hospital


	15. Chapter 15

****

~Authors Note~

Okay so Scott did complain a bit, but he didn't make that big of a deal out of it like he's doing with Pietro and Rogue.

****

~Authors Note 2~

My mom is doing okay and she's out of the hospital for the moment. Thanks for everyone's concern

"Actually he did." Amara said. "But nothing like this. Sounds like he's jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Scott told her. "I just don't like them hanging out here more then they have to."

"Scott we proved that Colin is a mutant. Now if we could discover more information about his parents then we could find out more on his background." Jean told him.

Evan sighed. "What if what we find we don't like?"

"You actually warming up to the idea of the baby liking me Daniels?" Pietro asked coming downstairs.

"No just the point of Rogue being able to touch someone, even if it is you. Speaking of which, where's Rogue?"

"She's upstairs resting some with Colin. Told her I'd be back later tonight." He said.

"Well, we better get home then." Lance said kissing Kitty softly on her cheek. "Call you later, okay?"

Kitty giggled and nodded. "Like okay."

They watched as the Brotherhood headed home and looked at the professor. "If he's staying here does this mean he'll get used to the rest of us?" Kurt asked knowing it was the question on everyone else's minds.

"I do hope so Kurt. He seems taken with Logan and seems to be getting used to Jean at the moment."

"Maybe it's because Jean has the same power he does." Jubilee suggested.

"Perhaps, we'll have to give it time." Ororo said.

"If we adopt him, um.. what name does he go under?" Jamie asked.

"He goes under Colin duh." Rahne told him rolling her eyes.

"I think he means, whom his adoptive parents will be." Roberto told her.

"Oh." She said.

"We have yet to discuss that option." The professor told them. "Rogue and Pietro are too young by law to adopt a child. So he may be put under my name."

"We'll have to just wait until that times comes then?" Ray asked.

"Yes, and it won't be for a while." Ororo said.

*******************************************

Rogue sighs laying on her side as she touches Colin's head lightly so not to awaken him. "Why did ya choose me? Was it because ah looked lahke yer real mother?" She asked him lightly. He moved a little bit rolling over on his side closer to her body heat, but did not awake.


	16. chapter 16

~Authors Note~

Yep he does take a lot of naps, when i can't think of what to do with him he has one ^_^

A small knock at the bedroom door. "Come in." Rogue said softly so not to wake up Colin.

Scott stuck his head in. "Are you sure?"

She smiles and sits up. "Yea, ah'm sure."

Scott enters the room and shuts the door quietly behind him. "Rogue I um..."

"What is it Scott?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have been acting more responsible instead of acting pigheaded and I just hope you accept my apology."

Rogue motions him to come sit next to her as he does and shocking him she gives him a small hug. "Of course ah forgive ya Scott."

Scott smiled at her. "I'm glad, couldn't stand you being mad at me. I think Evan will come up later and apologize too."

"Thanks fer tha warnin` on that one." She said. "Ah guess ah owe ya`ll an apology too. Ah'm sorry ah was so rude ta ya`ll earlier. It's just the first person ah've ever been able ta touch without hurtin` turns out ta be a baby an` than bein` able ta touch someone mah own age, even if it was Pietro."

"Rogue can I ask you something personal?" Scott asked.

"Sure."

"If it wasn't Pietro that you were able to touch do you wish it was someone else."

She sighs and looked up at him. "Yea ah do, but ah can` say who it is Scott, ah'm sorry."

Scott nods and stands up. "It's okay, I understand Rogue." He sees Colin moving a bit. "Better go before he sees me in here with you and realizes Pietro's not here."

"Ya don` hafta go." Rogue told him.

"I know, but I promised Jean I'd talk with her about the entire Duncan situation."

Rogue nods as he leaves and Colin is fully awake now. "Hey cutie." She said picking him up as he starts giggling. "Ya want ta know a secret. If tha guy wasn` Pietro than ah would've wanted it ta be Scott."

(He blew raspberries at her and smiled when she laughed. He touched a strand of her white hair suddenly missing his real mother.)

"Come on let's change yer diaper." Rogue said.

****************************************

"You okay Scott?" Jean asked as he came downstairs.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Jean." He said smiling at her. "Went up and apologized to 

Rogue."

"She forgive you?"

He nods. "Yea Evan's going to later. Before Pietro comes back that is."

"That's good." Jean said smiling as she moved her legs so Scott could sit down.


	17. chapter 17

A couple stood unnoticed to the side of the mansion. "Do you think we made a wise choice?" The man asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, they will learn the truth soon enough."

"But do you think they can handle it? Their only sixteen years old."

"I believe if they work together they can handle anything possible." She said as they watched Rogue and Pietro playing with Colin in the front yard. Both teens were laughing as Colin crawled around in circles trying to decide whom he wanted to be closer to. They watched as he sat in the middle of them.

****************************************

Rogue laughed. "Hard ta believe he couldn` choose between us."

Pietro nodded laughing as well. "Well hey he should have picked you."

"Why me?"

"Because your hotter then I am." He said leaning over and kissed him causing her to blush and then giggle. "What?"

"Ah never thought ah'd hear ya admit that someone was hotter then ya were." She giggled

****************************************

Colin smiled as he kissed her and glanced around sensing a familiar scent in the air. It was his parents, but it couldn't be, could it?

****************************************

Evan sighed as he looked away from the window. "Vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked. "You apologized to Rogue right?"

"Yea and wanted to spend time with her and get to know Colin but with Maximoff here he won't let me near either of them."

"Hey like don't worry Evan." Kitty said. "I'm sure you and Rogue will be like the best of friends again and then Colin will even get to know you and like you."

"I hope your right Kitty." Evan said glancing out of the window. "I really do."

****************************************

"What about this one?" Jubilee asked.

"Too girlish." Bobby said shaking his head.

"But Rogue is a girl." Amara said.

"Yea and Colin's a boy." Roberto told her.

"Mr. Logan which do you like?" Rahne asked taking the book off the table and showed it to him.

Logan looked at the book. It was one of those baby catalogs. The page the kids were looking at were mobiles. He smirked. "Why?"

"Well we want to get something for Rogue and Colin but can't decide on just one." She told him.

Logan glanced it over. "That one."

Rahne looked at it and giggled. "If you say so."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." She said putting the book back.

"Which on did he like?" Ray asked.

"That one." The kids started smirking. The mobile was of mini motorcycles.

~Authors Note~

Hmm.. was those two people Colin's real parents? But aren't they dead? Then whomever could they be? Only I know ^_^


	18. chapter 18

The couple watched as Scott came outside. "You knew we got into a fight once before." The man said.

"Oh you did?"

"Yea in college."

"Over what?"

"You?"

She smirked. "I doubt it."

"It's true. He wanted to ask you out, it was when he was fighting with his girlfriend cause she caught him talking to another girl in the library."

"She was always jealous of any girl he ever talked to, even before they got together."

"We were lucky to find that young couple to watch over him for us."

"When we return do we take him with us?"

"We have to dear." He told her. "If we don't he won't be born in this time line."

She nodded blowing a white strand of her bangs out of her eyes. "I hope we didn't mess them up."

"No we only sped them up. Otherwise right now you'd be dating Daniels."

"He was cute though." She said.

"Cuter then me?"

"No one is as cute as you Pietro."

~Authors Note~ sorry it's so short, but now ya know the truth about Colin. Hope to have next chapter up soon ^_^


	19. chapter 19

"What can we do for you Summers?" Pietro asked glaring at the intruder.

"We're going to watch a movie and I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch it too."

"What movie is it?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Some horror film Kitty thought you would like, only the younger kids are kind of disappointed that they can't watch it yet." Scott said.

"And the title would be?" Pietro asked holding Colin in his arms.

Scott ignored Pietro's attitude and looked at Rogue. "It's called 'Queen of the Damned' Kitty said you have the book and thought you'd like to see it."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Ah've been wantin` ta see that movie when it was in theaters." (My all-time favorite movie right now ^_^)

"Then let's see it." Pietro said standing up and with his empty hand he helped Rogue to her feet. "Think he's old enough?"

"If it gets scary we can cover his eyes." Rogue smiled.

"Like hurry it's about to start." Kitty said sitting on Lance's lap.

Pietro took the chair-pulling Rogue onto his lap as she held Colin in her arms. Evan gave a small glance at them and looked away. Somehow Colin looks so much like them in a way. "What's this rated?" He asked.

"It's rated 'R' for vampire violence." Jean said reading the back of the DVD cover.


	20. chapter 20

"Ah love this movie." The older Rogue said watching with the older Pietro through the window.

"Yea but it did give Colin nightmares, he wouldn't leave your side at night for a couple of nights remember." Pietro chuckled.

"Rogue chuckled. "Right honey ah thought that was ya."

He pretended to look hurt. "I can't believe you said that."

"Ya know ah love ya." She said kissing him.

"I know." Pietro said returning the kiss. "But when do we take our son back?"

Rogue sighed seeing their younger selves watching the movie with Colin sleeping in the younger Rogue's arms. Younger Pietro had his arms wrapped around them both. She saw Colin holding their fingers together with his tiny hands. "Soon, we'll give them a bit more tahme with him."

"It'll only be harder."

"Ah think it may have passed harder." She said.

Pietro nodded. "Too bad we can't show ourselves to them. Then I could give him the answers the upcoming exams."

She hit him lightly. "Don` even think `bout it. Besahdes ya passed yer exams an` ah did too."

"But you did better then me."

She chuckled softly. "Just proves that girls really are smarter then boys." (truth, lol sorry boys)

**********************************

"Like gross." Kitty said covering her eyes.

"Kitty it's not that bd." Lance said looking at the screen. "Okay yea it is."

Rogue chuckled. "Guess ya`ll can` take things lahke that rahght?"

"Some of us don't have strong stomachs like you Rogue for these kind of movies." Jean said.

"But he is hot right?"

"Defiantly hot." Kitty said.

"What was that?" Pietro asked Rogue.

Rogue giggled. "Just sayin` that Lestat is hot fer a vampire."

"Well Akasha is hot for a vamprie as well." Evan said.

"True." Lance said. "Ow."

"Like sorry my hand slipped." Kitty giggled.

~Authors Note~

Okay does anyone have any ideas at all of what they would like seen done in future chapters?


	21. chapter 21

Lance looked over at Pietro and chuckled softly. The movie has ended and no one wanted to move to turn the DVD player off. Kitty had fallen asleep in his lap which was a good enough excuse for him. Over in the chair Pietro had his eyes closed with his arms wrapped around Rogue. Rogue had fallen asleep as well with her head on his shoulder. Colin on the other hand was awake. Laying in Rogue's arms he just looked around the room at everyone else, threatening to cry if they came near the three of them.

"So what do we do with them?" Logan asked.

Ororo smiled softly and handed Logan a blanket. "The child trusts you, cover them up."

"No way he's staying here with Rogue `Ro."

"We don't have a choice." She said.

Logan grumbled as he walked over the pile of legs to the chair. Colin glanced up at him. "Don't worry kid I'm not moving them." He said putting a blanket down to cover all three. "Get some rest."

******************************************

"I believe that's when he became soft." Rogue said.

Pietro chuckled. "Logan soft? He was never soft towards me."

"Well he lahked me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek. "But when we go to take Colin back, we just show ourselves to them right?"

She nods. "Yes we show ourselves to the others and they'll have way too many questions."

"You sure we can't give them any hints in the future?"

Rogue laughed. "Now if we did that what kahnd of future would it be? They'd change it."

"We already did though remember"

"Yes but if we hadn't then we would never get together you know that. Our future selves even told us that thanks to Forge and his crazy inventions which always turn out wrong."

"Well without Forge and his crazy inventions we wouldn't be here right now and neither would Colin."


	22. chapter 22

"So did your future self tell you who you would be with if it wasn't me?" Pietro said heading to the secret shed where they were staying.

Rogue nods. "Yes an` it's nothing` fer ya at worry `bout."

"Oh come on please tell me." He pleaded quickly moving in front of her and got on his knees begging.

Rogue giggled. "Fahne if ya must know my future self said ah'd be with some guy named Remy."

Pietro chuckled as e got to his feet. "What kind of person names his kid Remy?"

Rogue shrugs. "Ah don` know."

*********************************

Pietro opened his eyes sometime in the middle of the night. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was nearly three o-clock in the morning. He looked in his arms and smiled where Rogue still laid along with Colin. The only new thing he noticed was they were covered up. He felt Rogue stir in his arms, but she didn't wake up.

He did notice Colin open his eyes a bit. "It's okay Colin, I'm not going anywhere." He said touching his cheek softly as Colin smiled. Pietro kissed Rogue's cheek and thought he saw her smile, but it may have been his eyes messing with him.

"Say Pietro don't think we can go home do you?" Lance asked softly.

Pietro glanced over at his best friend and shook his head. "Even if I could I wouldn't. I don't know why but I have this feeling if I leave I'll lose her, both of them."

Lance nods. "Well the X-Geeks will just have to learn to live with us being around all the time." A pillow hit Lance square in the face. "Huh?" He asked looking around.

"Watch who yer callin` an X-Geek Lance." Rogue said her eyes not open.

Lance chuckled. "Sure Roguey."

~Authors Note~ Okay this chapter was going to be the only time Remy was mentioned, sorry for all you Remy/Rogue lovers out there.


	23. chapter 23

"Rahght." Rogue murmured adjusting herself a bit so she was closer to Pietro's body heat.

"You do know if Logan saw you moving closer to me what he'd do." He whispered.

"h don` care. Ah can take him."

He chuckled softly as he kissed her forehead. "Wouldn't doubt it. And one day I'll have to tell Lance that only I can call you Roguey."

"Well, how come. Ah mean he did make up that nickname fer me."

"Because you're my girl."

"Oh am ah?"

"You got that right." He said leaning over and kissed her lips, a smile crept among his lips feeling her kiss him back.

"Hey knock it off." Kitty mumbled. "Don't want Scott or Evan to like catch you."

"Lahke ya an` Lance wouldn` be doin` tha same thing."

Pietro and Rogue both knew that in the some-what darkness that Kitty and Lance were doing some serious blushing on the couch. "Come on we should go back to sleep. Don't want Logan waking up." Lance said.

Which was true on all cases so the four, well five is you had counted Colin had fallen back asleep. Lance's back was against the back of the couch and Kitty's back against his stomach. His arms were wrapped tightly around her so she wouldn't fall and to keep her close.

********************************************

Colin could feel Pietro tighten his grip a bit on him and Rogue. He didn't mind and it was obvious she didn't mind either. He was happy with them, and bringing them together. He would just hate it for when the time came when he had to go back to his other parents.

********************************************

Evan made his way downstairs as he stretched out his arms. Accidentally sending some spikes flying from seeing what was in the living room. The two members of the Brotherhood were still there. Lance and his arch enemy Pietro. Worse off Pietro had his arms around Rogue like he owned her.


	24. chapter 24

"They slept here!"

"We know this Evan."

"But they slept here!"

Ororo sighed. "Evan please you'll wake them up."

"Kid let them sleep." Logan said.

"But…."

"Evan if it bothers you so much then why are you telling us and not them?"

"Good idea Auntie O." He said leaving the kitchen.

Logan looked up at her. "You do know what you just did right?"

"I do, it's the only way they can deal with it then let them. Rogue and Kitty won't let them fight, they would put themselves in the middle of it."

************************************

Pietro opened his eyes slowly as saw his nemesis glaring at him. "What do you want Maximoff?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you here. And I don't want you any where near Rogue so leave."

Pietro smirks as he looks at the peacefully sleeping looking Rogue in his arms along with Colin. "If you think my leaving will let you and Rogue get closer together you should rethink your little plan. And I'm not leaving.

Evan glared angrily at him about to make another comment, but saw Rogue beginning to stir. "We'll continue this later."


	25. chapter 25

"How long are they going to argue?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah don` know." the girls were upstairs in their room with Colin and Jean. Downstairs Scott, Lance, Pietro, and Evan were arguing over every little thing possible. Logan was also down there playing referee just to make sure they didn't kill each other. "Has the professor found out how someone this young could have mutant powers?" Jean asked.

Rogue shook her head. "He's still clueless an` so is Mr. McCoy." She finished changing Colin's diaper as he lifted his little arms up to her as she carefully picked him up.

~He cooed happily being once again in his arms. He had been woken up a while ago from two people arguing. She was trying to stop them but it didn't work very well. He also knew he didn't have much time left with them before his parents came to retrieve him. So he was hoping to make best with the time he did have.~

"So do you think he'll like let us hold him yet?" Kitty asked her eyes shining in the light.

Rogue looked at Colin who was babbling hold onto one of her fingers. "Ah don` know. We can try, but ya know if he starts ta cry Pietro will be up in within less than a second."

Jean chuckled. "Yes we know, so this is what we do." She said using her TK to shut the door.

Rogue laughed. "That's mean. What if he runs inta tha door?"

"Then we know he's about as smart as the other boys down there."

*****************************

"Summers back down." Lance said angrily.

"Forget it Alvers. You two can not stay here for ever."

"Technically if we were to join you X-Geeks we could." Pietro said smirking.

"Don't think we're letting you join us Maximoff." Evan said.

"Don't think you can stop us Daniels." Pietro added smirking.

"I can try."

"Soc an I." Scott said both bys moving forwards a bit.

Logan sighed knowing what was coming next. Punches being thrown, fists flying, noses breaking, power usage. He walked between the four boys. "Break it up. You want to fight, do it elsewhere, but make sure those girls upstairs don't know about it. They'd kill you before you got a chance to apologize."


	26. chapter 26

Rogue carefully handed Colin over to Kitty. The young valley girls blue eyes lit has she took the baby into her arms. Colin looked up at her unsure of what to do. "Rogue he's like so cute and soft."

Rogue nods. "Ah know."

Kitty was able to hold him for a bout five minutes before he finally had started to whimper a bit and she handed him back over to Rogue. "Thanks."

Rogue smiled at her roommate. "He has ta get used ta other people sooner or later rahght?"

"Right." Jean nodded taking her turn next.

~He really didn't mind being held by the two other girls just as long as she didn't leave his view. She had for a second when the girl with the long brown hair was holding him and he whimpered a bit until she came back into view~

"He will have to see a normal doctor one day Rogue." Jean started.

"But Mr. McCoy…"

"Has no knowledge on a babies health. Everything he's doing he's read in books. "

"But that would mean…"

Kitty smiled. "You're like a mother kind of." She giggled.

"And making Pietro the father." Jean said.

"Well least Colin looks lahke us kahnd of."

"He like totally looks like both of you." Kitty insisted as Jean nodded in agreement.

There was a small knock at the door causing all three girls and the baby to turn their heads. "Who is it?"

"Um.. Us." A small voice said as Jean used her power to open the door and reveal three of the younger students. "Can we see him?"

Rogue nods to Amara, Rahne, and Jubilee. "Come on in."

*****************************************

"This isn't over yet." Scott said as he saw Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam, and Jamie come downstairs.

"What is it with girls and babies?" Bobby asked.

"Yea they see them and that's all that's on their mind." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked curiously.

Just that fact that Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne are in with Rogue, Jean, and Kitty now. With Colin too." Jamie said.

"Great, they'll hog her." Pietro muttered.


	27. chapter 27

"Um.. The baby is a boy." Kurt said quite confused.

Lance smirked. "He's talking about Rogue."

"Well you do know once this is all over, Rogue will always be on our side." Scott said.

Pietro glares at him. "We'll see about that."

"You're not getting Rogue back." Bobby said. "She's ours."

"You're talking like she's some sort of possession. She's mien sister." Kurt said angry with both sides as he bamfed out.

"How long until he tells?" Bobby asked as Evan shrugged..

"Bobby!" A southern voice yelled form upstairs.

Lance glanced at his watch. "That took eleven point two seconds. And I'm guessing less until she comes down here and kills us all."


	28. chapter 28

A/N: the F before Pietro and Rogue's name in this story stands for Future Pietro or Future Rogue J 

Rogue stormed downstairs with Colin babbling in her arms and had a glare to turn the iceman himself to ice. "Um.. Rogue I can explain." Bobby started.

"Pietro could ya do me a favor an` take Colin fer a second." Rogue asked him in a sweet voice.

"Um… sure." Pietro said taking Colin from her.

Rogue turned to face Bobby, but he had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"He headed out back." Jamie said smiling as Roberto, Sam, and Ray shot him a look.

"Thank ya Jamie." She said going upstairs.

"Um.. Rogue where are you going?" Evan asked confused.

"Ah think ah know Bobby pretty well." She said smiling.

"Just how well?" Pietro muttered under his breath.

~He looked up at him hearing him mutter something and babbled as if he was trying to talk back and touched his noise he giggled.~

************************

"Yes I never did ask you that question." FPietro told FRogue.

FRogue smiled coyly. "No ya did` did ya?"

"So how well did you know him?"

"Bobby was mah best friend there. Besahdes Logan, he was tha only one not `fraid of mah powers."

"So no romance?"

She shook her head. "Nope, although we did almost kiss that one time." She said thinking thoughtfully.

"What?!"

FRogue giggled. "Ah'm just jokin` Pietro."

"Good." He said kissing her forehead.


	29. chapter 29

Rogue sighed as she slowly counted to five before opening Bobby's door. She saw the Iceman sneaking into his window. "Hello Bobby."

Bobby jumped nearly falling out of the window and spun around. "Jesus Rogue don't do that to me."

"What will tha others say if ah told `em ah startled ya?"

"Rogue…" He started.

She held her hand up to silence him. "Now what did ya mean?"

"I… I meant that you're ours ya know like as in our teammate. They had their chance with you and they blew it going along with whatever Mystique had in her sick little mind. Rogue after you left them they nearly killed you along with us." He looked up at her. "Please don't be mad at me." He said his blue eyes widening.

Rogue laughed and sighed "Fahne ya know ah hate it when ya do that."

Bobby smiled. "I know. So you happy about being able to keep Colin?" He asked as she closed his window.

Rogue nodded. "Yea ah guess…. ah mean it's kahnd of weird ta have tha first person ah'm ever able ta touch without absorbin` ta be a baby."

"Yea and the second person being Pietro Maximoff."

Rogue noticed the annoyed tone in his voice, much like Scott's and Evan's. "Would ya rather have it be ya?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "No… I mean not that I don't find you attractive or anything, cause I do, but you're my best friend here and it would be really weird."

Rogue nodded. "Yea ah guess it would be weird. But don` worry Bobby, ah won` tell anyone what ya told me."

"Good, cause Pietro would probably kill me for liking his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yea aren't you two girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"We never really agreed officially `bout it."

"Oh." He said looking up.

Rogue's green eyes flashed. "Excuse me Bobby." She said stalking out of the room as Bobby smiled and followed.

"Hey Rogue everything okay?" Pietro asked.

"Yea, let's talk." She said taking Colin from his arms and handed him over to Jean. "We'll be back." She told Colin as she dragged Pietro outside."

They all glanced at a grinning Bobby. "She may be back, not so sure about him."

"What did you tell her?" Lance asked stepping forwards as Bobby took a small step back. "Only that Pietro is telling everyone that their already boyfriend and girlfriend when Rogue says they never officially talked about it."


	30. chapter 30

"He won't be back." Kitty said shaking her head.

Lance sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Well, it'll be a bit more quieter around the place without him around.

"Well we won't miss him." Evan said.

"That's for sure. Things can finally go back to normal." Scott added as Jean glared at both boys.

"Colin is the best thing that has probably ever happened to Rogue since she discovered being a mutant. The first one she could touch without sucking the life out of them or taking their powers." She said her green eyes flared with anger. Both boys stepped back seeing how angry the red head was getting. "And it doesn't matter if Pietro is the other person to be able to touch her. She can finally touch someone and she's happy. Not to mention the fact that if this is only temporary she'll turn back into being the Queen Bitch."

"I thought that was you?" Lance asked as Kitty quickly elbowed him in his gut.

****************************

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked.

"Why did ya go an` tell everyone that we were boyfriend an` girlfriend?"

"You mean we aren't?" He asked confused.

"No Pietro we're not. Cause usually a guy an` a girl talk `bout this before comin` to an important decision."

Pietro sighed and stared into her emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry Rogue. I just thought that since you can touch me and I can touch you and we're happy and we look like Colin's old parents that we were together."

****************************

"Who's he calling old?" FPietro asked glaring at his younger self.

"Calm down sweetie." FRogue told him smiling. "He's just sayin` tha same things ya said at one tahme."

"So at this point you'd be running into the arms of Summers or Daniels and our future and Colin's is destroyed."

"It won` change. It can` change. An` we'll make sure of it."

"But if we show ourselves…"

"No, ?Pietro ya know we can never show ourselves to our.. Other selves." Rogue told him. "Forge made this device that if they saw us it could change everythin` for us an` them. Their memories would be erased Colin an` their tahme together."

FPietro nodded. "I understand. We defiantly don't want that to happen." He said wrapping his arms around her body as she snuggled closer to him. "So do you think you'll be having Colin any time soon?"

Rogue smacked his arm lightly and hugged his arms. "Ah don` know."

****************************

"I'm sorry." Pietro said as her eyes widened. "What?"

"Did tha great Pietro Maximoff just apologize?"

"I…" He glares at her. "Very funny."

"Oh it is." Rogue said giggling. "Ah'll hafta call the paper an` the news an` um.. Lots of places." She said slowly walking back to the house

"Don't you dare." He said using none of his powers as he grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was up against his chest. "Rogue.. I um.. I care a lot about you."

"Yer not breakin` up with me before we even started datin` are ya?"

"What? No!" he said shaking his head. "I um.."

"Ya said that part already."

He put his finger to her lips. "Quiet. I like you a lot and would love for you to be my girlfriend. Would you?"

"Would ah what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Rogue pretended to think for a minute and sighed. "Fahne ah s`pose so." she said smiling.

"Great." He said kissing her quickly as he spun her around in the air.


	31. chapter 31

Rogue giggled. "Ya can put me down now."

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Pietro asked.

Rogue smiled at him. "Do ya want ta have children in tha future?"

"Yes."

"Than put me down." She warned.

Pietro chuckled and set his girlfriend down. "So what do we do now? We could run away and get eloped or we could go back in and announce our engagement."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Pietro ya just asked me ta be yer girlfriend, we're not engaged. `Sahdes if ya said that ah'd hafta fahnd a new boyfriend."

"What? Why?" He asked worriedly.

"Cause Logan would tear ya apart." She told him taking his hand as they walked back to the house.

"Ouch good point. We'll leave that part out for now."

"How bout fer a while.

***************************************

"Come to Uncle Todd." The young teen said trying to coax Colin out of Jean's arms.

Colin wouldn't budge though. He kept his little fingers tightly clinging to Jean's top and his head buried. "Awe this ain't fair yo."

"Todd do ya want ta hold him that much?" Rogue asked him entering the room.

"Yea, I'm his uncle."

Rogue sent a small look at Pietro. "I never said anything."

Colin glanced up hearing her voice and cooed as he stretched out his arms. "Everything okay?" Jean asked her softly as she handed the baby over.

Rogue nodded. "Yea ah decided ta let him live a bit longer." She said walking towards Todd. "Okay Colin this is yer Uncle Todd. He may smell kahnd of funny but ya'll get used ta it. Be nahce ta him" She said giving him to Todd.

He held the young baby in his arms and grinned. "I'm an uncle!"

Lance shook his head. "Todd man we're getting you a hobby or something."

"Oh great he's still alive." Bobby groaned as he was coming downstairs and went to turn around to go back upstairs.

"Why you annoying iceman." Pietro threatened.

"Pietro if ya lay one hand on Bobby ah'll never speak ta ya again" Rogue warned as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"But…"

"Not one hand or anything` else fer that matter. Bobby is one of mah best friends. It would be lahke me beatin` up on Lance."

Pietro smirked. "Why would I care if you did that?"

Lance glared at his best friend. "Watch it Maximoff. I've known your girlfriend there longer then you have."

"Ooh.. Bye what a month or something?"

"Here we go again." Kitty said rolling her eyes.


	32. chapter 32

Bobby smirked and he moved next to Rogue placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jealous?"

Pietro's eyes narrowed at the younger mutant. "You want to live don't you?"

Rogue sighed. "Bobby knock it off. Ah'm not that fast ta stop him." She said shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"Well, it's not my fault you got yourself a protected boyfriend. Highly over-protected."

"Ah know, but ah can` help that part of him." She shrugged moving near Pietro. "Be nahce."

"As long as he doesn't touch you again." Bobby shook his head as he sat on the couch.

"Hey can I baby-sit one day? Huh? Can I? Can I?" Toad's voice asked annoyingly to Rogue and Pietro.

The couple exchanged a look. "Todd, ah promise ta get back ta ya on that after ya take some baby-care lessons." She said extending her arms and he gave her Colin.

"All right when do I start?"

Pietro chuckled. "I'm sure they could cook something up in their Danger Room."

"I'm sure it could be arranged." Ororo said catching the small smile on Logan's face. "And it won't consist of the babies attacking the sitters.

They heard a low growl and all started laughing.


	33. chapter 33

A/N: Wow it's been quite a while since I've updated this story. Since September of last year. Oops. Well, here is. *dodges objects being thrown at her* This chapter will have future Rogue/Pietro interaction.

FRogue sighed as she glanced into the window of the Institute. She saw her younger self and younger Pietro on the chair resting with Colin in her arms. The other students she knew were done in the Danger Room doing the child care course with Ororo teaching and of course she had remembered hearing later from Kitty that Logan had eventually gotten control until Ororo got them back. She chuckled softly to herself at those memories.

She glanced over at FPietro who was resting against the Oak Tree. She made her way over and sat next to him letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked her putting his arm around her.

"Yea just thinking` `bout tha past."

"All the good days right?"

"Yea an` what woulda happened if ah never got control over mah powers."

"You would probably be going nuts by having that crazy Cajun stalking you still."

FRogue laughed. "Ya never did tell me how ya got him at leave me alone."

"Let's just say I had a bit of help from Colin's favorite uncle."

"Do ya think we can give him a hint `bout his future with a certain twin of yers?"

FPietro shook his head. "And deprive my loving twin sister of all the year she's been called 'cuddle bumps' or 'cupcake' or my personal favorite 'sweetums' never."

She shook her head. "Your bad."

"Yea well after all we went through to keep her from telling my father and then when father did find out." He said shuddering slightly. "Remind me to thank Iceman one day would you."

"When we get home ya can. But wait until ah borrow Evan's video recorder an` Kurt's tape recorder for future references."

"And you say I'm evil." He smiled. "Do you ever think of who you would be with if not me?"

"Sometahmes." She said seeing him raise an eyebrow. "Ah said sometahmes, not all tha tahme."

"Well so do I."

"An` who would ya be with?"

"With my luck it would have been Tabitha."

"Mah poor baby." She laughed.

"And you?"

"Bobby."

"Iceman?!"

"Oh come on everyone knew Scott was head over heals with Jean an` ah nevah had a chance. So ah woulda picked Bobby. Well him or Evan."

"Not good choices." He said shaking his head.

"Yea lahke Boom Boom is any bettah."

"I am the only hot guy around."

"She always had a thing fer blue guys sugah."

"Maybe I should die my hair blue" FPietro said thinking.

"Don` ya dare." FRogue told him.


End file.
